Afgan
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Surat cinta itu dirobek tanpa ampun lalu dibuang ke lantai. Hanemura belum sempat berkedip. -MahiMegu- Drabble /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Zetsuen no Tempest** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Oneside romance  
**Pairing :** Mahiro/Hanemura  
**Bahasa :** Ibu pertiwi  
**Disclaimer :** Shirodaira Kyou & Saizaki Ren

**Warning:** Drabble. Abal. Cheesy. Slash.  
Canon yang diubah terlalu banyak dari cerita aslinya, potongan dialog-nya juga dikutip seenaknya #PLAK

**Summary :** Surat cinta itu dirobek tanpa ampun lalu dibuang ke lantai. Hanemura belum sempat berkedip.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Afgan****  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

Dia menunduk, menekan kepalanya ke bawah sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat cinta di tangan,

"S-seandainya sesuatu terjadi padaku, se-setelah semua ini…"

Ucapannya begitu gugup dan gelisah. Hanemura tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya mengingat tidak lama lagi dia harus bertarung dengan _Tree of Genesis_. Sendirian—tanpa bantuan.

Tepat di depan, Mahiro menatap pemuda canggung ini dengan ekspresi malas. Tidak ada respon berarti darinya hingga puluhan detik setelahnya, membuat Hanemura sedikit menengadah untuk memastikan sosok di hadapannya masih tetap nyata.

Ada desah kosong terdengar dari mulut Mahiro kemudian.

Yang berambut jingga sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia akan meminta tolong langsung pada Fuwa Mahiro, orang yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan sinis, ucapan ketus, serta kepalan tinju di hari-hari pertama mereka bersua. Padahal masih banyak cara _aman_ baginya untuk menyampaikan surat tersebut tanpa membahayakan jiwanya.

"Maukah kau mengirimkan surat ini d-demi aku?"

Oh, mungkin karena ada dua kemungkinan yang sempat terbersit oleh Hanemura di sini. Pertama—Mahiro akan berbaik hati mengirimkan surat itu pada tujuannya atau kedua—dia akan menerima dan diam-diam membaca surat tersebut sebelum sampai ke tangan yang berwajib.

Sialnya dia lupa memperkirakan kemungkinan ketiga.

_**BREK BREK SREK BRUEEEEK.**_

Uyeah!

Lembar tipis tunggal dengan elemen hati merah jambu terang sebagai hiasan itu langsung beranak pinak, persis organisme uniseluler yang bereproduksi secara aseksual.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAA-A-A!"

Tertiup hembusan angin melalui kisi jendela, setiap robekannya seakan berkompetisi lebih dulu mencapai permukaan ubin. Sementara mata hijau sang _Magician of Exodus_ terbelalak lebar, berpadu dengan mulutnya yang senantiasa menganga.

"Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padamu, dunia ini sudah pasti tamat riwayatnya. Lagipula jika ada yang ingin kau utarakan pada pacarmu, lebih baik katakan langsung dengan mulutmu sendiri." Mahiro berbicara ketus tanpa perasaan, "...karena mati itu tidak ada artinya."

Dengan cuek dilewatinya pemuda malang yang masih meratapi _masterpiece_—yang katanya sudah berusaha dia tulis selama seharian penuh.

Baginya, entah sudah berapa helai rambut rontok karena terus-menerus dijambak, berapa liter air habis karena waktu yang terlewat, juga sudah berapa banyak kertas lenyap demi menulis sepucuk surat yang sekarang terburai hebat.

Sadis—Hanemura berani sumpah dia mendengar alunan lagu berjudul sama sedang mengejek di telinga.

"T-tapi… tapi…"

Sesudah ini yang bertubuh lebih kecil ingin sekali menenggelamkan tangisnya di dalam bantal empuk untuk semalam suntuk.

Atau pilihan terakhir, Hanemura masih bisa memilih kemungkinan pamungkas. Bagaimanapun dia memang tetap harus mengatakan langsung perasaannya pada Yu-chan, gadisnya yang sudah mencampakkannya tanpa alasan berarti.

Itupun kalau dia masih hidup hingga esok hari.

"Tapi dengan kau ikut pergi ke medan perang, bukannya itu juga tidak ada artinya…?"

Delik cepat dari Mahiro yang sekarang sudah nyaman di atas sofa membuat Hanemura memekik tinggi, "T-TIDAK! BU-BU-BUKAN APA-APAAA!"

Karena apa gunanya hidup kalau suratnya tidak sampai? Kalau suaranya tidak terdengar?

Kembali pada kemungkinan pertama. Seandainya Yu-chan menerima suratnya (entah saat itu dirinya dalam keadaan selamat atau sekarat), maka dia tidak harus susah-susah menghiraukan kemungkinan terakhir untuk menguraikan semua perasaannya dari awal. Jelas sekali kalau Hanemura bukan tipe makhluk sosial yang bisa berkata dengan benar dan lancar secara frontal.

"So-soalnya, M-Mahiro…"

Lihat saja sekarang, kakinya masih tertawa—bergetar ngeri saat berbicara.

Dan pilihan kedua memang bisa dikatakan sebuah kemungkinan walau harapannya sangat tipis, setipis peluang hidupnya di kemudian hari. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dia berharap pada keajaiban kecil?

_Toh_, yang berbeda dari dua kemungkinan pertamanya hanyalah _impact_.

Kalau surat itu sampai, setidaknya setiap pihak yang bersangkutan tidak akan merasa dirugikan. Baik penulis, pengirim, bahkan penerima akan melanjutkan hidup nyaman tanpa bayang-bayang penasaran. Tapi kalau mukjizat sungguh-sungguh terjadi, mau tidak mau Mahiro otomatis ikut terlibat. Menjadi bagian fakta dari isi surat yang sempat tercipta.

Paragraf pertama; bahwa sebuah ikatan akhirnya mengalami reduksi. Predikatnya akan berubah dari pemilik menjadi mantan.

Paragraf kedua; permintaan maaf sedalam-dalamnya juga harapan akan hubungan dalam bentuk lain yang lebih aman.

Paragraf ketiga; masih dibumbui kalimat ampunan, sebuah alasan, sebuah penjelasan,

—serta sebuah nama yang sangat berperan.

"SOALNYA AKU MENYUKAIMU, MAHIRO!"

.

.

Dunia dipastikan kiamat.

Sepertinya Hanemura Megumu tidak akan bertahan hidup hingga esok hari.

* * *

**END  
**(dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab)

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Hai, haiii~! Salam kenal dan maaf numpang nyelip MahiMegu di antara fic MahiYoshi, hshshshshs.  
Pertama kali liat, rasanya dua makhluk ini bisa jadi pair yang cukup kocak—setuju? #maksa

Terus kenapa judulnya Afgan?  
Maaf, maaf… untuk temen2 yang udah kenal kami pasti udah tahu, ini _inner Joke_. Afgan kan pelantun tembang berjudul 'Sadis', jadi intinya fic ini judulnya 'Sadis' cuman pake metafora replikasi (secara ngaco) gitu. Udahlah, yang penting maksudnya ke sana :))))))) #KEMANA #LOL

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
